The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Fursona
"Fursona" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Everyone in the Bunkest gets turned into a walking talking creature! Unless they were already a creature of sorts, then they're humans I guess??? I don't know. Transcript Narrator: Ah... The Bunkest. Hah! I got it right this time! (Cut to Phineas and Ferb walking out of a room with a machine in hand) Phineas: Professor! Look what we made! Prof. Wright: ...What? Phineas: It's a machine that turns everyone in the Bunkest into an anthropomorphic animal! Unless they were already anthropomorphic animals, in which case, they turn human! Prof. Wright: Uh... Why? (Ferb shrugs) Prof. Wright: Alright. Just make sure everyone agrees to it before activating it. Phineas: Okay! (Sets it on a table) Prof. Wright: No no no! That's hellishly unsafe! Someone may press it by accident, or Papa John may push it off! (Places it high on a shelf) Phew. Safe. (Prof. Wright, Phineas and Ferb walk out of the room; Ivy enters with two anthropomorphic cats named Hairball and Charlemange, also known as the Pound Purries) Ivy: And THIS is the kitchen! Hairball: Thanks for the tour Ivy! I can get used to this. Ivy: Ayyy, no problem! (Notices the machine) Hey, whats this? (Ivy grabs it as Hairball and Charlemange look at it) (Suddenly, Ivy, Hairball and Charlemange change into opposite species.) (Ivy looks at her hands.) Ivy: Oh my god, I'm a human! Hairball: What is this? Charlemange: How do we get back to normal? Ivy: I don't know! (Pixel walks in) Pixel: Sup? (Pixel notices the machine) Pixel: OwO what's this? Ivy: Pixel, don't. Pixel: (touching the machine) Why not? (A cloud of sparkly pink dust comes over Pixel as they are transformed. After 2 seconds, it goes away.) (Pixel looks down at their feet.) Pixel: Hey! I'm a bunny! Who would've thought? Ivy: Because bunnies are your favorite animal? Pixel: Eeyup! Right after big, fat fluffy cats and shiba inus. Hairball: I was a big, fat fluffy cat. Until this happened. Ivy: Prof. Wright is gonna kill us. Pixel: Pssh. Whatever. I could get used to this. (Pixel gets down on all fours and hops to the fridge, and gets some carrots before leaving for their room.) (Ivy runs around in circles) Ivy: This is bad. Really, REALLY bad! What will I say to Prof. Wright about this? (Ivy eventually faints from panic.) (Moon Snail enters the room) Moon Snail: Ivy!? Is that you? (Moon Snail sees the machine) Moon Snail: Hey, what's that? (Proceeds to touch it) (Hairball and Charlemange block him) Charlemange: Don't you dare. Moon Snail: Why? Hairball: Touch it and you will see. (Moon Snail touches the machine.) Moon Snail: What's happening!? (Moon Snail becomes a human) Moon Snail: What the hell!? Hairball and Charlemange: (In unison) Told you so. Moon Snail: I hate this. Ivy: Welcome to the club, Buddy. (Pat's Moon Snail's back) Moon Snail: This is gonna be a looong day... (Cuts to later; Ivy is seen walking into her room with Hairball and Charlemange) Ivy: I hope this is reversable! I don't wanna be a human forever! (puts her face in her hands) (Cuts to Pixel's room. They are jumping on their bed.) Pixel: This is so awesome! I hope I stay this way forever! Fink: If you love being a rabbit so much, why not go to a furry convention? Pixel: Fink, do you know who you're talking to? Shannon: Huh? Pixel's a rabbit? Weird. (Shannon walks out of the room, and she finds the machine) Shannon: Crap! This is the machine everyone's trying to avoid! (Pixel comes out from behind.) Pixel: Shannon! THINK FAST! (Pixel pushes Shannon so she touches the machine.) (Shannon becomes a cat; Pixel screams at the top of their lungs, attracting multiple members of The Bunkest.) Flametail: What's going on!? Jasmine: Are you guys okay!? Pixel: Hold on a sec! Shannon! You know that thing catgirls do in anime and stuff!? Shannon: Oh yeah, I'm really good at that. (practically screaming) NYA!~ (Professor Wright, Phineas and Ferb go back into the room) Professor Wright: ...What would happen if there aren't enough lizards? Phineas: Don't worry. I made a failsafe for th- *GASP* Ivy: Oh. Hi Professor... Professor Wright: What are you doing!? Don't mess with that machine so much! (Professor Wright takes the machine from the bunkmates, but accidentally pushes a button on it, turning the rest of them to change.) Ivy: OH SHIT! Shannon: I can't believe I'm a fucking cat. Fink: STOP SWEARING! Shannon: Fuck off. Ivy: Prof, anyways to reverse this? I DON'T WANT TO BE A HUMAN ANYMORE! Professor Wright: I have no idea! (Ivy snaps her finger) Ivy: I know someone who can help! (Ivy runs to her room) Fink: Make it quick. Pixel's way more annoying this way. (Ivy runs back into the room with Howler) Ivy: If there's one person I know who can help us, it's Howler! (Everyone says "Hi, Howler" in a monotone voice like they're all at an Alcoholics Anonymous intervention. Ivy smiles and sticks out her tounge.) (Howler pulls out a reverse machine; He howls and activates it) Ivy: So what is this supposed to do? Howler: Mhm! Touch it and your species'll be reversed! (Ivy touches it and becomes a fox) Ivy: I'm a FOX AGAIN! Pixel: There's no way I'm touching that. Shannon: So help me if you don't touch that, I'll arrange a forced marriage between you and Yuri. Pixel: Shanny, I love you, but don't. (Ivy grabs Pixel and Shannon and throws them onto the machine, turning them into humans (or a robot in Shannon's case).) Pixel: This is so sad can we get one like (Pixel comes back as a human.) Pixel: You know what I said about enjoying being an animal over a human? Yeah, I take that back. Moon Snail: Me next! Howler: Sorry, dude. It has to recharge after two uses. Moon Snail: Oh COME ON!!! Ivy: Now what? (The rest shrug; Howler leaves to recharge the machine) Moon Snail: ...This sucks. Flametail: Don't feel too bad! You look cute as a human! Moon Snail: I prefer being a Zangoose, though. Flametail: True, true. (Howler comes back, with the machine recharged) Moon Snail: Finally! (Moon Snail runs for the machine, before tripping. Flametail touches the machine and becomes a Typhlosion again) Flametail: Perfect! I missed this form! (It cuts to later; Everyone is back to their normal forms.) Ace: Man, it feels good to be human again! Pixel: I second that! Madi: And I'm glad I'm back to being a Shinx! Flametail: Indeed. Let's hope this never happens again. Moon Snail: I'll make sure we never use this infernal device! Pixel: Moon Snail, don't be a fuckshit- (Moon Snail breaks the device, which ends up turning him back into a human) Moon Snail: ...God damnit. (Ivy throws the reverse machine at Moon Snail; He catches it and turns back into a Zangoose) Moon Snail: Thanks Ivy. Ivy: No problem. Anyways, think before you do stuff like this, Moon Snail! (The bunkmates sing "It's Gonna Be Fine") Next Episode Preview Moon Snail: Next time, Wasmi invade The Bunkest... Madi: And we must stop them. Both: See in the next episode, "Wasmi Invasion". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:The Bunker Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah.